The present invention relates generally to current sensing devices for electrical systems, and more particularly to timed reset fault indicators for alternating current power systems.
Various types of self-powered fault indicators have been constructed for detecting electrical faults in power distribution systems, including clamp-on type fault indicators, which clamp directly over cables in the systems and derive their operating power from inductive coupling to the monitored conductor, and test point type fault indicators, which are mounted over test points on cables or associated connectors of the systems and derive their operating power from capacitive coupling to the monitored conductor. Such fault indicators may be either of the manually resetting type, wherein it is necessary that the indicators be physically reset, or of the self-resetting type, wherein the indicators are reset upon restoration of line current. Examples of such fault indicators are found in products manufactured by E. O. Schweitzer Manufacturing Company of Mundelein, Ill., and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,676,740, 3,906,477, 4,063,171, 4,234,847, 4,375,617, 4,438,403, 4,456,873, 4,458,198, 4,495,489, 4,974,329, 5,677,678, 6,016,105, 6,133,723 and 6,133,724.
Detection of fault currents in a monitored conductor by a fault indicator is typically accomplished by magnetic switch means, such as a magnetic reed switch, in close proximity to the conductor being monitored. Upon occurrence of an abnormally high fault-associated magnetic field around the conductor, the magnetic switch actuates a trip circuit that produces current flow in a trip winding to position an indicator flag visible from the exterior of the indicator to a trip or fault indicating position. Upon restoration of current in the conductor, a reset circuit is actuated to produce current flow in a reset winding to reposition the target indicator to a reset or non-fault indicating position.
Some prior art fault indicators utilize light emitting diodes (LEDs) to display a fault condition. However, LEDs require a source of power, such as an internal battery. Even if the LEDs are controlled to flash intermittently, the intermittent current drain from the internal battery is not insubstantial, and periodic replacement of the battery may be required. There is therefore a need for a battery-powered fault indicator with insubstantial current drain from a high capacity battery, such that the battery may never need replacement.
In certain other applications, the need arises for a fault indicator which will continue to display a prior fault condition for a predetermined amount of time, such as in the range of one hour to twenty-four hours, rather than self-resetting upon restoration of current in the conductor. The fault indicator should be capable of self-resetting after termination of the predetermined time.
Some of these applications also require voltage in-rush restraint and/or current in-rush restraint to prevent false tripping due to voltage and/or current surges, such as when a reclosing relay of a power distribution system closes.
In certain of these applications, the need also arises for auxiliary contacts in the fault indicator for indicating or recording the detection of a fault current at a location remote from the fault indicator. For example, where fault indicators are installed in each of multiple distribution circuits fed from a common source, it may be desirable to monitor the fault indicators at a central monitoring facility to enable a fault to be quickly isolated. Repair crews can then be efficiently dispatched to the known location of the fault.
Because of the compact construction and limited power available in self-powered fault indicators, it is preferable that the desired functions of the fault indicator be accomplished with minimal structure and with internal circuitry that has minimal current drain on a high capacity battery. The fault indicator must also provide highly reliable and extended operation over a number of years.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide a new and improved fault indicator having a high capacity battery and internal circuitry having insubstantial current drain on the battery such that the battery never needs replacement during the expected lifetime of the fault indicator.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fault indicator with an electromagnetic flag indicator that is repositioned back to a non-fault position a predetermined amount of time after sensing a fault on a monitored conductor.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a fault indicator with voltage in-rush restraint and/or current in-rush restraint to avoid false tripping on voltage and/or current surges.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such a fault indicator with auxiliary contacts to provide contact closure indicative of fault occurrence.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a delayed trip upon sensing a fault condition.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a timed reset at a predetermined time after occurrence of a detected fault current.